


Blue hearts

by Captain_Mercurian



Series: Blue [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cheating, Hooker!Peter, Imagine whoever you want as Killians wife, M/M, married!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, is this going to become some kind of habit?” The boy chuckled and Killian took a drag of his cigarette.</p><p>“No,” he finally answered, squashing his cigarette on the ashtray atop the nightstand. “I can't keep doing this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue hearts

Killian loved her. He really did.  
Or at least that was what he was trying to make himself believe even after three months of weekly cheating.

 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping the ash off his cigarette. The bed squeaked as the boy behind him moved, probably to reach for his sad excuse for clothing.

“So, is this going to become some kind of habit?” The boy chuckled and Killian took a drag of his cigarette, before looking over his shoulder to watch him dress. Thin and pale he was, but beautiful nevertheless. Killian thought his self disgusting.

“No,” he finally answered, squashing his cigarette on the ashtray atop the nightstand. “I can't keep doing this.”

The boy paused in his movements dropping the shirt he was about to put on. He slyly crawled his way into Killian’s personal space and placed himself on his lap. Grinning like the devil he probably was, the boy slung his thin arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“You know,” he breathed against Killian’s lips, “I think this is too much fun to just stop.”  
Killian had to suppress the urge of touching this pale, far too soft skin, to give in to his desire and feelings.

 _Feelings_.

He felt his heart tighten by this thought. This... _thing_ between them was nothing but business. Or “ _fun_ ” as the boy preferred to call it.  
There was no space for Killian’s thrill of anticipation. No space for the butterflies fluttering circles in his stomach or the need to hold and kiss this boy over and over, and especially none for his silly dreams about a future that could never be.

Killian was married to a beautiful woman. This boy was a hooker who wanted nothing but his money. This – whatever _this_ was – was _not_ a love story. After all Killian was not rich or a single guy, and the boy definitely was no pretty woman portrayed by Julia Roberts. He was far prettier than her.

“Aye, that it is. Still,” he shoved the boy off his lap, trying to act cold and uncaring, afraid that the boy could notice his moronic feelings towards him. “I need to get back to my _wife_. So just dress yourself and get the hell out of here.”

The boy fell to the dusty ground and the moment Killian mentioned his wife a flicker of jealousy, _hurt_ flashed through his eyes. But then he was grinning again, leaving no trace of the quick emotions Killian at least wished he saw.

Parting his legs seductively, he laid back on the floor and arched his back looking at him with those green, darkened gems that promised the greatest pleasure he would ever be given.  
“Are you sure?” he purred and bit his red and tempting bottom lip.  
Killian almost gave in. _Almost_.

Reaching into his own pocket he pulled out the two hundred-dollar bills, this little shit charged each time and threw it over his far too young body.

“Just take your money and get lost.”

The hurt was back and Killian regretted his words and actions immediately. He had to tear away his gaze, before the boy could see the remorse—or _worse_... the _love_ —in his eyes.

“You shouldn't go out next week—a snowstorm is coming.” Killian’s voice ended up being shaky and gentle, revealing his attachment to the hooker he fell in love with.

Without looking back to the boy, he buttoned up his shirt and ran off.

 

Killian loved her. He really did.

 

But he didn't believe himself anymore.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Freak!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216427) by [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian)




End file.
